Ratas
by Paideia
Summary: Cuando le dijeron a Justin Finch-Fletcher que debía huir si no quería morir, no lo creyó. No al menos de buenas a primeras. Y es que el mundo mágico no era miedo, no era discriminación, no era matar o morir. O eso creía (este fic participa en el Intercambio de Regalos de la Sala de los Menesteres)


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio.**

…**esto es para ¡Bettlegeuse! Y es tu petición acerca de los magos nacidos de muggles. Espero que te guste, me deje llevar mucho por el angst, lo siento. Y queda pendiente eso de la guerra de secesión, que me llamaba montones, pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente. Te dejo leer (y disculpa las pocas palabras)**

PD: No pude evitar una breve mención a su relacion con Ernie. Es que son OTPPPPP.

Cuando le dijeron a Justin Finch-Fletcher que debía huir si no quería morir, no lo creyó. No al menos de buenas a primeras. Y es que el mundo mágico no era miedo, no era discriminación, no era matar o morir. Era, sin lugar a dudas, las trenzas de Hannah, los domingos de guitarra en la sala común, los ojos marrones y profundos de Ernie y su apariencia de oso. De un oso tremendamente empollón, claro está. Era, sobre todas las cosas, la posibilidad de que todo podía pasar.

Que las fotos no se quedaban inmóviles, vanos recuerdos de momentos ya pasados, si no que vivos testigos del presente. Que una mesa de madera no era solo un mueble funcional, si no que un posible pato, un ratón, un escarabajo, o lo que fuese que quisiera la profesora McGonagall que ellos hicieran. Que los profesores podían ser más altos que un pino, o que apenas rozarte la cintura.

Era la posibilidad de que Ernie Macmillan te buscase en la noche, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y te estampase un beso torpe en los labios. Eran sus brazos gruesos, capaces de estrujarte en un abrazo. Era la paz.

¿Y entonces? ¿Qué mierda era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Quién era Voldemort para quitarle todo lo que le hacía feliz y ponerlo de cabeza? Solo un puto loco, que se creía con el derecho de jugar a ser dios. O Merlín, o quien sea que seguía ese maldito chalado. No le obligaría a huir, no le daría ese gusto de sentir como los hijos de muggles le temían como al diablo cristiano y corrían hacia todas partes, desorientados, torpes y temerosos de perder la vida. Como las ratas que Voldemort pensaba que ellos eran.

Ya que quería ver que mandara a alguien a hacerle daño a él o su familia. Se llevarían su merecido por ser seguidores de ese que se hacía llamar el mago más grande de todos los tiempos. Ernie trató de disuadirlo, claro, de convencerlo de que lo que se proponía era una insensatez porque nadie escapaba de las garras de Voldemort. Le dijo que él lo sabía porque sus padres ya habían vivido la primera guerra y que la llevaban bajo la piel. Que por lo más quisiera que le hiciera caso, porque no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie.

Pero Justin se negó. Ernie tenía cierto argumento, era cierto, pero no comprendía el fondo de la situación, era un hijo de magos al que nadie le estaba pasando a llevar la dignidad. A él nadie le comparaba con una rata, y a él no le dolía que a las finales Voldemort hacia que la comparación resultase tan cierta. Y obligaba de paso a los hijos de muggles a aceptar su sucio punto de vista. A él nadie le estaba comunicando que no valía un peso, que era un ladrón, una vergüenza para la sociedad mágica y que por eso tenía que huir.

No, definitivamente Ernie no entendía. Y ya vería que Justin era perfectamente capaz de proteger a su familia a punta de hechizos defensivos y de su propio coraje Hufflepuff, uno que no era el que poseían los Gryffindor, pero que podían ser igual de fiero a la hora de proteger a quien más quería. Los Hufflepuff eran una familia y eso no lo podía quitar ni siquiera Voldemort.

Llegaron, una noche oscura de diciembre, el invierno ya asomando su nariz grisácea y deprimente. Justin no les oyó venir, ya habia pasado la noche anterior en vigilia y no pudo evitar derrumbarse sobre su cama, para sumirse en un sueño vacío, sin pesadilla alguna. Solo se dio cuenta que habían extraños en su casa cuando estos mismos empezaron a llamarle.

—A ti hablamos, Justin Finch-Fletcher. Sal de tu madriguera para que te podamos ver, inmunda ratita muggle—amenazó a gritos una voz ronca y poderosa.

—Menudo nombre que lleva el muggle, malditas ratas con suerte. —susurró otra voz detrás de él.

Justin agudizó el oído tratando de percibir a sus padres ¿Habrían tenido tiempo de esconderse, como les habia enseñado él en caso de que algún extraño violara sus defensas? Por favor, por favor que no les haya pasado nada, murmuró en voz casi inaudible.

—Y tenemos a tus padres, rata—añadió la primera voz—así es que no te esfuerces en buscarlos en cual sea el escondrijo que tenías preparado para ellos.

Así, de un plumazo, Justin descubrió que estaba equivocado. Era un individuo demasiado insignificante para vérselas con una fuerza omnipotente,qué habia aprendido el secreto arte de provocar miedo en los demás. Y que pagaría por su insolencia, porque a una fuerza imparable no hay manera de cortarle el camino. Por eso, bajó las sinuosas escaleras de mármol lentamente, anticipando la escena que tendría lugar abajo.

Sus padres, levitando, con cara de susto infinito. El vería en sus ojos el reproche por su incapacidad de protegerles de algo de lo que ellos eran completamente inocentes. Y los mortífagos, los dos que habia allá abajo, dudaba que hubieran más, captarían su angustia tremenda y lo petrificarían para que viera como sus progenitores, los culpables de engendrar una rata muggle, perdían la vida lentamente.

Entonces él daría un poco de lucha, para que los mataran de una vez por todas. Les juraba que habia aprendido la lección, necesitaba morir de una vez por todas. Por favor, les rogaría. Y ellos accederían, gustosos de quitar una vida más, porque eso es lo que eran. Unos cabrones amantes de la sangre.

Lo único con lo que no contó Justin Finch-Fletcher fue con su propio instinto de supervivencia. Si, escaleras abajo estaban sus padres, a la espera de su muerte. Y los mortífagos si captaron su desasosiego y le petrificaron para que les viera morir. Pero él no se lanzó contra ellos en cuanto pudo moverse, si no que se desapareció.

Se esfumó en el aire, como una vil rata y los mortífagos sonrieron, porque si habia una cosa que ellos amaban en este mundo, era eso mismo. Cazar ratas.


End file.
